Cedric Goes To Therapy
Cedric Goes To Therapy is the fifth episode of the 'Cedric Gets Grounded' series, and the follow-up to the previous episode "Cedric Severely Injures His Teacher". Cedric tells his principal the truth, but is strangely not punished and instead he is "let go" for a week. During this, some secrets are revealed. What were they? Transcript (The Principal looks at Cedric solemnly; the latter looks down in uncertainty and guilt) PRINCIPAL PAUL: ...And as for you, Cedric, I shall speak to you later. (Principal Paul walks away leaving Cedric dismayed) CEDRIC: Dear God, what have I done? (elsewhere, in the Hospital) PARAMEDIC 1: 1, 2, 3... LIFT. PARAMEDIC 2: These injuries are very, very bad. Your bones are sticking out of your face and legs, and you can't talk. You're practically bleeding all over! PARAMEDIC 3: You will need a body cast and a breathing tube for your trial, if you are to live. You need surgery, Sir, so let's get a drill and shove it up your... (in the Principal's Office) CEDRIC: ...and then I heard gunshots and screaming. It was so horrible that I knew immediately what was going on. When I entered the room, I found Yara's glasses lying on the floor. Mr Drake entered, stepping on it and breaking it in half, taunting me. PRINCIPAL PAUL: Oh, I see. Go on. CEDRIC: He taunted me so much that I got furious— so furious I lifted a table and threw it at him. I didn't mean to do that, really. All I know was that I felt a pain in my head; of course it must have been my dark side. PRINCIPAL PAUL: As much as I haven't heard of a dark side, I could feel your pain. Is there anything else you might want to talk about? CEDRIC: I heard him vandalise your office, Sir. He was screaming bloody murder, and yelling "DIE!" at nothing in particular. PRINCIPAL PAUL: I heard that too. Afterwards he looked as though he wasn't fit to be seen, so someone called in some paramedics and took him to hospital. He's undergoing surgery and I don't think he's going to live... CEDRIC: (beat) But are you angry with me for doing that? PRINCIPAL PAUL: (chortles) Me, angry with you? (neutral) Though I, too, was worried and guilty at first, I am pleased he's gone and out of the way. But all the same, you do need some time off given what just happened. CEDRIC: You're going to suspend me, right? (bawling) Don't let this happen to me! I'm sorry me and Yara got drunk at the Prom! I won't do it again! PRINCIPAL PAUL: It's OK, Cedric, I won't suspend you. But I suggest that you do need a day of therapy to get your mind off that dark side of yours. CEDRIC: I do hope it works... PRINCIPAL PAUL: In the meantime, I shall hire a new history teacher to take his place. Hope he's not as troublesome as that. (Fade to home, sitting room) CEDRIC: (sad)...and that's what happened today. PARIS: Poor Cedric... I do hope he gets better after therapy. CALLIE: Huh! It was only a matter of time before Mr Drake decided to kick the bucket. It was merely a question of 'how' and 'when', if you get my opinion. I saw him getting hauled away in a stretcher on his way to hospital. CEDRIC: Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry for the atrocity I've committed today. I won't do it again, I promise! (cries) KATE: You did the right thing, Cedric, by owning up for your actions and telling the truth. Your principal called me and we knew he was right about your dark side emerging. (examines Cedric sympathetically) Oh, you poor thing... (kisses him on forehead) DIESEL: He also said you need to go and see a therapist tomorrow. Perhaps this would help you to forget your troubles. (THE NEXT DAY...) DIESEL: ...but one day, he snapped at the teacher telling him "this was all your fault". He must have had enough of him for being so ruthless and vicious, and decided to stand no more nonsense from him anymore. And then he picked up a desk and injured him severely, but when his friends arrived back to class, his head started hurting and he screamed like a banshee as the darkness subsided. Last of all he woke up dazed and surprised, and the teacher was sent to hospital. That's all we can remember. THERAPIST: OK, now let your son sleep and think of the things he regretted doing in the past and present, although there will be few flashbacks and more visions, and you will see at one point in time the turning point of your life. I have this device which I'll use to put him to sleep... what was it? PARIS: A metronome? THERAPIST: That's right! I'll hypnotize him with this. OK, here we go... (tick, tock, tick) You are getting sleepy. Very, very sleepy. Once asleep, you will think of the things you regret doing in the past and present... present... present... (Cedric falls into a deep sleep) (CEDRIC'S FIRST GROUNDING, AGE: 8 1/2) (accidentally changes channel to funny rated-R movie) CEDRIC: Ha, ha, ha! This movie is funny! KATE: Cedric, are you watching a rated-R movie? (Cedric is shocked to see his mother come into the living room) CEDRIC: Oh... KATE: Cedric, you are nine years too young to watch a rated-R movie. You should know that by now. CEDRIC: Sorry, mummy. KATE: Apology accepted, but you will be in a time-out for half-an-hour. You can only play educational games or do your schoolwork until your time-out is over. Now go upstairs to your room, now! (AGE 10 or 11) KATE: Since you are old enough, we shall start acting stricter towards you and give you punishments! DIESEL: We will spray you with blue poison juice! CEDRIC: Oh no! (SPLAT!) CEDRIC: Blah blah blah, blecch! KATE: Now we shall torture him with strange and weird cartoons! (Turns on TV) VOICE ON TV 1: We are, we are the dancing doofs... CEDRIC: (sobbing) Oh dear god! VOICE ON TV 2: ...and we will sing a little song to you. (music plays) LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. (turns off TV) DIESEL: Now you are grounded for two hours... (age 11/12) (He witnesses the day Eric met Erika for the first time in many years) (in classroom) TEACHER (memy9909): Joesph Larkin? JOEY (past): Present. MR MEMY9909: David Reid? DAVID (past): Present. MR MEMY9909: Eric Smith? (crickets chirp) MR MEMY9909: Typical! BRIAN (past): Late as usual. (chuckles) (outside the school, Eric past is running as fast as he could. He was late.) ERIC (past): Oh no I'm late again! (Eric raced through the front doors. He was not looking where he was going, and bumped into a girl his age, if only a few months older than him.) ERIC: Ouch. I'm so sorry about this... are you all ri....? (blushes, his heart skips a beat. The girl smiles reassuringly at him.) ???: (sweetly) Don't you worry; I'm perfectly fine. Are you all right? ERIC: (nervous) Um. Um. Um. Yea. I'm all right. (both stand back up) I've never seen you round here before. ???: I've only just moved to GoAnimateville, y'see. This is really my first day in this school. I'm Erika by the way; whats yours? ERIC: (nervous) I-I'm Eric. Welcome to GoAnimateville, Erika. (both shake hands. Eric blushes.) ERIKA (past): (thinking) He looks so cute when he's blushing. PRINCIPAL (funeditor4): (voice only) Late again are we, Eric? (the principal walks up to Eric and Erika) ERIC: (nervous) H-Headmaster FunEditor4, Sir! I was just on my way to class w-when I ran into...! PRINCIPAL FUNEDITOR4: (smiling) So you've acquainted yourself with our new student already. Well, Mr Smith, young Erika here will be joining your class with Mr Memy9909— where you ought to be by now. Please show her the way to the classroom. I hope you will help her get on well with the other students... and try not to be late to school in future, will you? ERIC: Y-yes, Sir. (turns back to Erika) You'll like Mr Memy9909; he's a nice teacher. ERIKA: Really? Well you'd better show me the way then; you're already late as it is and I need not wantcha to get into trouble. ERIC: Oh-oh no, it's fine, don't worry about me! How would you like me to show you round during lunch? ERIKA: (smiles warmly) Oh, that's so sweet of you. ERIC: (kindly) Not a problem. (later, during lunch, Erika is sitting outside, alone at a picnic table, eating her lunch, when Eric came by.) ERIKA: Hello, Eric. D'you wanna sit with me? ERIC: Sure. (sits down) So, where did you used to live before you came here? I myself was born in Cheyenne, Wyoming. ERIKA: I was born in St Louis; however, I speak with the Cincy dialect instead of the generic accent you hear in these here parts, 'specially in Iowa. ERIC: Wherefore? ERIKA: My mother was born in Cincinnati. I reckon I sound silly to you with this... nearly extinct tongue. ERIC: Not even close! You sound like an angel to me. ERIKA: (giggles) An angel? You're just tryin' to say that so you'd make me feel better. ERIC: (insisting) No, I'm not. I really mean it! (then he laughs too) (Suddenly...) ERIC: (worried) Isn't that Cedric over there? ERIKA: (looking over to nearby road) Cedric? (Out on the middle of the road, Cedric was trying to cross the street. All of a sudden, he stopped and saw that his bootlaces were undone.) CEDRIC (past): (shocked) My shoes! I'd better tie them. (a car is coming down the road. Luckily Erika was the first to notice this.) ERIKA: (getting off table) A car is coming! Cedric might get hit by it! (the driver of the car is aware of the danger on the road; he was actually Mr Drake but no one at the time knew who he was.) DRIVER: Get out of the way, kid! (honks the horn) CEDRIC: (falls down) Help! Help! (Erika runs as fast as she could. The car begins to stop but not by much. Erika goes in for a tackle and manages to get Cedric and herself out of harm's way. The car stops. The driver looks out his car window and yells at the two kids lying on the grass.) DRIVER: Just try to be sensible and careful next time! (drives away) ERIKA: (concerned) Are you all right? CEDRIC: (looks at Erika in shock and admiration) Y-you saved my life. ERIKA: (stern) That was a very reckless thing you did. Why were you tying your shoes in the middle of the road? Didn't anyone teach you how dangerous it was? CEDRIC: My bootlaces were undone; I had to tie them up! ERIKA: You still should have waited until you had finished crossing the road. Better safe than sorry. (Then Headmaster Funeditor4 and a few teachers came rushing in) PRINCIPAL FUNEDITOR4: Is everyone OK? CEDRIC: We are now, Sir: Erika here saved my life. TEACHER 1: Indeed she did. You were very brave to do that, Erika. ERIKA: (smiling) I just did what anybody else would've done. PRINCIPAL FUNEDITOR4: And you did just that. As a reward, you get no homework for the next few days. (new scene...) (One day at Gym class, some of the students were getting ready to run a lap round the race track. Erika was busily stretching her every muscle and joint when she saw one of the boys in her school, Hassan, looking uneasy) ERIKA: (concerned) Are you all right, Hassan? HASSAN (past): (clutching his stomach) I...I think so. I think my stomach is hurting (ow!) because I ate something bad. ERIKA: Perhaps you should go home for the rest of the day? ERIC: Or take all the next day off? HASSAN: N-No, I'll be fine you two, don't worry. (Erika grew more worried still. Ten minutes later the boys were first to line up at the starting line. Once they were ready Mr Dallas the gym teacher was ready to blow his whistle) MR DALLAS: Alright students one lap round the track. On your marks, get set, GO! (blows whistle, the boys take off) MR DALLAS: Eh? Hassan? (Hassan clutches his stomach and slows down, but collapses and falls to his knees in searing pain) MR DALLAS: Hassan! What are you doing? ERIKA: (walks over to Hassan) Take it easy, Sir. Hassan isn't feelin' well. MR DALLAS: Not feeling well? Why didn't he say something? (Erika kneels down to Hassan's level.) ERIKA: Come on, Hassan, let's get you to... (shocked) (Hassan's face turns beet red, clutching his stomach more than ever before) HASSAN: Ugh... help. Me. My insides, ow, they feel like they're on fire. ERIKA: (shocked) Call an ambulance! Hassan needs medical attention and fast! (many students including Mr Dallas surround Hassan with looks of worry) (P.O.V. of Hassan blacking out) (ambulance siren) (paramedics load him onto stretchers) (ambulance starts) (ERIKA'S voice: Don't worry, Hassan, you'll be just fine) (meanwhile, in hospital...) (new scene: Hassan opens his eyes in the hospital) (Eric, Zack, Zara and Erika, as well as Hassan's father, were all visiting him in hospital.) DOCTOR: Your friend has an inflamed appendix, and so we had it removed with surgery. We're pleased to say Hassan shall be right as rain after a good rest. MR CURRIE (past): Thank goodness for that. DOCTOR: (to Erika) Young lady, you were very quick to get an ambulance called to your school. ERIKA: Just lookin' out for a friend. DOCTOR: Even so, you've become a hero in a matter of time. ERIC: He's right. You've saved two lives since moving here. ZACK: Three cheers for Erika! Hip, hip... (Erika's face lights up. She couldn't have felt more blessed in all her life.) (A few weeks later, Erika has become quite the celebrity everywhere she went. Nearly all the students grew fond of her. They all said "hello" to her.) DAVID (past): Hi, Erika. WALTER (past): Hello, lassie! KAYLA (past) Good on you for saving Cedric from being run over! THOMAS (past): You were very brave to get help for Hassan when his appendix needed to be removed in hospital! (during fourth period, however...) (Keith is seen basking in the sunlight on a deck chair near the race track, listening to some music, when Erika walked by) ERIKA: (cheerfully) Hello, Keith! (Keith doesn't seem to hear her) ERIKA: (loudly) Hello, Keith! (Keith opens his eyes and gives Erika's attention) KEITH (past): Bloody hell! Wot d'you think you are doin', interrupting music time? ERIKA: (a bit hurt) I... was just tryin' to say hello. KEITH: Huh! I bet... (gets up) So you're the new student? Poppycock! I was only expecting someone as athletic as me; not someone as girly as you! (walks away in a huff) ERIKA: Now what reason has he to be so rude? I was only trying to be nice. (Unfortunately, things were no better for Erika...) (Next day, Erika was in her locker getting a few things. Brian meanwhile was walking down the hall. Noticing how pretty the new girl looked, he decided to talk to her.) BRIAN (past): Hi there. ERIKA: (nervous) Um... hi. BRIAN: My name's Brian Frilby. You must be Erika, I hear. ERIKA: (embarrased) Y...Yes. Ca.... BRIAN: You're in luck. You're speaking with one of the most popular kids in the whole school... and the handsomest. ERIKA: Listen, can—? BRIAN: Can you deny ever seeing such magnificence in your life? ERIKA: (starting to get cross, but as calmly as she could) Yes, I can. BRIAN: (shocked) WHAT?! ERIKA: (firmly) I CAN deny ever seeing someone as 'magnificent' in my life; you are nothing but a vain, arrogant show-off! BRIAN: (crossly) Oh yeah? Well, what would you know?! (walks away with a huff) ERIKA: (sighs) Well that could have gone a little smoother... (she got out her books from her locker and made her way to class.) (A week later, Erika was at her locker again when suddenly it slammed shut on her.) (It was Keith who did the deed, and Brian was standing beside him.) ERIKA: (shocked, nervous) What did you do that for? W-what is the meaning of this? KEITH: (smirking) Well, well, well, what do we have here? BRIAN: (also smirking) Yeah... someone who doesn't appreciate someone as handsome as me... KEITH: ...and someone who dares disrupt my ritual of relaxation! ERIKA: (annoyed) Oh, you two are still upset about—! (Keith roughly shoved Erika until her back smashed into the locker. She wasn't hurt, but she was frightened. But what really made her upset was where she was touched— her chest that is.) ERIKA: (sad) D-Did you just touch my...? BRIAN: (angry) Silence! Given what you said to the both of us, Keith and I don't like you! ERIKA: (looking as if she was about to cry) W-Well... I-I don't l-like you either. Now leave us alone or I'll report you both to the Principal! (Brian and Keith burst out laughing) BRIAN: You? Tell on us? D'you hear that, Keith? KEITH: You were right. She is nothing but a goody-goody tattletale! ERIKA: Tattletale? BRIAN: Oh yes... no one likes a tattletale... like you. (Brian shoved Erika back into the locker, and the two boys laugh their heads off. Feeling humiliated, threatened, violated and hurt, Erika began to cry as she ran down the hallway towards one of the girls' bathrooms.) (at the Dawson residence) KIMBERLY DAWSON: Erika, how was school today? ERIKA: (lying) Um, it was good. KIMBERLY DAWSON: I'm so pleased to see that you're enjoying yourself. (at the bathroom, Erika was taking a bath, looking sad and nervous) ERIKA: What if I am a goody goody tattletale? (Erika starts to cry) (at night, Erika was in bed, naked having nightmares. She was hearing voices inside her head.) KEITH and BRIAN: Girly, girly tattletale... BRIAN: Ms Perfect know-all... KEITH: Tell on us, and you'll forever be labelled as a goody-goody tattletale... KEITH and BRIAN: Goody-goody tattletale... (Erika wakes with a start, and she is crying) ERIKA: (weeping) If only these two would just leave me alone. What reason have they to pick on me? Maybe... it's because I'm too nice. (Erika was getting things from her locker as usual when Brian walked by and slammed her door shut.) BRIAN: Oops, my bad! (Without warning, Erika punches Brian so hard he touches the ground) ERIKA: (angry) Oops, my bad! (Brian wasn't hurt but he was suprised by that sudden change) (During lunch, Keith notices that Erika was in a bad mood and threw his pudding at her.) KEITH: Hey, Erika, think fast! (the pudding is thrown on Erika's face. All the students bar Keith stare on in shock. Keith starts to laugh, but...) ERIKA: (angry) Hey, Keith, think fast! (throws water on Keith's face. Everyone was still shocked.) That was for the pudding, you jerk! (Worse was to follow. Erika was taking out her anger on everyone, by being bossy and rude almost like a bully.) (Erika and David were partnered for an assignment in maths class) ERIKA: No no no no! You're doing it all wrong! DAVID: What do you mean I'm doing it wrong? (Erika responded by mixing up the answers.) DAVID: (concerned) I'm sorry, Erika, but that's not... (a noisy argument erupted just as the Maths teacher, AlexComedian1999, came in and gave the two students a lunch detention) (This was all Cedric could remember, apart from the time someone else was transferred from another school, the time he called out Erika for her bossiness - "I can't believe I was grateful for her rescuing me!" he says - and the time he secretly laughed at Brian and Keith after they got their well-deserved punishment.) (Now came the worst thing cedric has ever done in all his life, and that happened yesterday.) (Flashback: Yesterday at Detention Hall, James, Jordon, Rodger and Galea got into trouble at PE. They were anxiously waiting for the detention teacher; but who should arrive unexpectedly but Mr Drake himself?) JORDON: (whispering to Galea) Now we're in trouble. GALEA: (ditto, to Jordon) At least he's late (sniggers) MR DRAKE: Atten-SHUN! (all the students in detention hall are taken aback, and stand at attention) You there, the four of you poofs! An hour or two ago, I proposed to speak with you; but I will now. (He speaks first to James) MR DRAKE: For being late to class, you spend ONE week in detention and do your work even if on the week's end. That'll show you for being late even by just one second! (then to Rodger) MR DRAKE: For being such an utter, spineless failure you, too, will spend a week in detention. Starting next week, I will sign you up for intensive workouts, where you will work harder AND NOT FAIL AGAIN THIS TIME! (then to Galea) MR DRAKE: Galea, I've only just found out from my bodyguards that you became pregnant from having premarital sex with your "boyfriend". (Galea blushes with embarrassment) As punishment, you will spend the next three-quarters of the year rotting in detention until your child is ready to come out. Once your detention is served, however, the baby will have to be aborted and you'll remain a virgin for always and always! You'd like that wouldn't you, you lonesome slut? (and finally to Jordon) MR DRAKE: And as for you, you useless so-and-so, consider this punishment for disrespecting and betraying your SUPERIOR! GALEA: (sobbing) No! Please! You can't do this Sir, you can't! (Mr Drake ignores Galea and draws out his gun, while Jordon gets out a confiscated gun he took from the back of the room. Jordon fires one bullet, but Mr Drake dodges) MR DRAKE: Is that all you got? I've seen my mother aim better than you! (Jordon growls, and fires at the arrogant teacher's vest. Mr Drake takes the bullet off and shoots at Jordon's gun, rendering the latter useless) MR DRAKE: NOW DIE!! JORDON: (hears teacher's battle cry) No please, no no no no no! (Mr Drake slashes gun on Jordon's head, blacking him out, while despite Galea's protests, he murders her and then shoots Jordon till he's dead. Mr Drake laughs sadistically and maniacally, indicating that the deed was done for him... but he wasn't yet finished.) (back in history class) CEDRIC: (thinking, cross) I've had enough of that self-absorbed git of a teacher! He's brutally punished and murdered one innocent student too many! When it rained for an hour or two yesterday, he made a pretend fire drill and forced his students to go outside without their raincoats and umbrellas, and made them suffer! And he destroyed the principal's office, even though he secretly tried to frame me and my friends! (hears Mr Drake's laugh) I know that voice. (to his friends and classmates) Get out of here, he's coming in! (CEDRIC's classmates run quickly out of the classroom, through the hallways, and out the front door of the school) CEDRIC: All right Mr Drake, show yourself! MR DRAKE: (chuckles) Gladly... (he walks in with a condescending sneer, and steps on YARA's 'spectacles'. CEDRIC winces at this, as Mr Drake gasps in shock, and then lowers his voice and frowns as he glimpses at the 'spectacles' lying on the floor') I have failed my subjects insofar as they failed me. (shaking in anger, then pointing to CEDRIC) YOU!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORCHESTRATED SUCH A GHASTLY ACT!!! (silence for two minutes, while CEDRIC shakes in anger, then giving a savage grin) Afraid to stand up to me, Freshie? I daresay... CEDRIC: (furious) SHUT UP!!!!! (beat, Mr Drake shakes with fear while CEDRIC gazes at him in blind rage) You were the one who did this! If it hadn't been for your tyranny, this would never have happened to me; but it did and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! (anger reaches breaking point as CEDRIC effortlessly lifts a desk) YOU WILL DIE WHERE YOU STAND!!!!!!!! (throws desk at Mr Drake) MR DRAKE: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (knocked upon impact and severely injured) Ah ma guh, ah ca ta! Ca arr arr you lan! (translated: Oh my God, I can't talk! Call an ambulance!) (CEDRIC breathes rapidly and grins savagely) CEDRIC: (laughs maniacally) Having fun yet? (no response) Good. Serves you right for being such a pompous old windbag of a teacher, you...you... (as the classmates come in, Cedric feels pain in his head) Huh? What's happening to me? NO! NOOOOO! (Cedric is also knocked unconscious. Then the newly-recovered Easton walks up to his friend) EASTON: Cedric? Cedric! Please wake up! (Cedric wakes up when he hears a gong) CEDRIC: (yawns) Wow. I can't believe I've gone through all this trouble. (gets up) I'm deeply sorry my darkness showed up for the first time. KATE: Don't feel too bad, Cedric. You had had a bad day. (turns to therapist) It was lovely seeing you today, Dr Dallas, but we must go. DR DALLAS: Is your son feeling any better? KATE: Mostly, but he needs some "alone time" when we get home. (after the drive home) (Cedric is all alone in his room. He relaxes on his bed, feeling glum and guilty.) CEDRIC: Well, my family tried everything to make me better, but I'm still the same old blob of darkness I was yesterday. This whole session was for nothing, I tell you, NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! (hears knock on door from downstairs) CEDRIC: What d'you want!? (gets downstairs to front door) Can't you see I'm wallowing here in my— YARA?! Is that really you? I thought you were lost, or worse! YARA: (kindly) Lost? Why would you think that? CEDRIC: Well, I heard you were going to the bathroom and I noticed you left your glasses behind and I... I... (bursts into tears, sobbing) I killed my NEW TEACHER! I AM SUCH A MONSTER FOR DOING THIS!!! YARA: Cheer up, Cedric, you are not a monster. You just couldn't help it. CEDRIC: (weeping, but a bit better) Was that my darkness overpowering me? YARA: Exactly. CEDRIC: And-and that's why I was sent to the therapist: to keep my darkness at bay. This worked, but at what cost? Will I get into trouble again? YARA: (chuckles) Heavens, no! You won't get into trouble— he will, and already did. (Eric is surprised) YARA: It's a long story: before I entered the bathroom, I put my glasses away and fixed my fake ones on. I got this fake pair from a trip to Universal Studios Orlando during Mother's Day Weekend last year I think. My fake glasses accidentally dropped from my face and on the floor it landed. Luckily I have another pair of sunglasses at home and I fixed my real glasses back on when I got to the bathroom. Whilst there, I called the police on Mr Drake for the trouble he caused, but it took some time for them to arrive at the school. Afterwards, I excused myself and returned home on "sick leave", but not before your friend Easton woke up at the nurse's office and the police finally arrived. By the time they got there and I got home, Mr Drake went to hospital, his lawyer automatically decided, on behalf, that his client pleaded guilty. The principal fired him for what he had done soon before he was sent to the hospital. After his surgery, he will be sent to a prison hospital, or when he dies he'd probably be buried in a prison cemetery. If you haven't heard of me since yesterday, anyone would think I was dead or something! (chuckles) (Cedric manages a small smile, but that wasn't enough to make him laugh.) CEDRIC: No need to worry; I'm just glad you're OK. YARA: I feel the same way, Cedric. I wonder what'll happen to Mr Drake now? (meanwhile...) (Police arrive at hospital with a custom ambulance, doctors give them sad news) DOCTOR 1: Good day, sirs. We are glad to see you here. But I am sorry to tell you that the person you'll be arresting, Mr Drake, has died in hospital due to... excessive loss of blood. POLICEMAN 1: Don't worry, we have a better idea. (Police take Mr Drake's body to morgue and place him in a coffin) POLICEMAN 1: There'll be no funeral for him, Charley. He's always been such a monster. POLICEMAN 2 (CHARLEY): No indeed. Speaking of which, why not take this coffin to the prison burial ground? POLICEMAN 1: Good idea. (at the burial grounds, the police ambulance/hearse hybrid stops at the prison burial ground) PC CHARLEY: Right, let's bury him now. POLICEMAN 1: Now now, Charley: let's open his casket... (PC Charley reluctantly opens coffin containing Mr Drake's body) POLICEMAN 1: ...shoot the head of his god-damned body... (PC Charley - reluctantly - pulls the trigger and shoots body in head) POLICEMAN 1: ...and now we can bury him... (PC Charley closes the coffin and wastes no time digging a new grave for him) (in no time at all, the burial is complete) PC CHARLEY: Phew! That burial was intense. POLICEMAN 1: Really... now let's go and save the city once more... PC CHARLEY: OK. (camera zooms in on gravestone) (THAT'S ALL FOLKS! SEE YOU IN EPISODE 6!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Cedric Episodes